It is the task of a headlight assembly of a vehicle to illuminate the traffic zone driving in front of the vehicle as best as possible during darkness. Typically, provided therefor is a main-beam function, which supplies a light distribution comprising a very large range of coverage. However, using the main-beam function leads to the problem that other traffic participants, in particular the drivers of oncoming vehicles or vehicles driving in front, are blinded by the light emission of the high beam. For this reason, further typically a dipped-beam function is provided by the headlight assembly whose light distribution indeed still provides a preferably broad illumination of the traffic zone in front of the vehicle, which, however, at the same time does not lead to a blinding of other traffic participants. Typically, the driver of the vehicle manually switches back and forth between the dipped-beam function and the main-beam function. However, this requires a high concentration of the driver and may lead to a distraction from other security relevant information. Therefore, headlight assemblies have been developed by means of which traffic participants can be detected in the direction of the light emission of the headlight assembly and the overall light distribution of the headlight assembly is adapted to the position of a detected traffic participant such that he/she is not blinded anymore. For example, given in WO 2008/037388 A2 is a method for controlling a headlight assembly for a vehicle, where the directions of emissions of the light beams of the headlight units are tilted away from one another horizontally for a dipped-beam function in order to prevent a blinding of another detected traffic participant.